csofandomcom-20200223-history
BALROG-VII
|altername = M60E4 BALROG |type = Machine gun |designer = Aegis Institute |origin = |source = Brand Top 30 Decoder |price = $9000 |ammotype = |used = |damage = 27 / 79 |accuracy = 88% |recoil = 13% |rateoffire = 90% |knockback = 14% |stun = 50% |magazine = 120 / 240 |fire = Automatic |zombiez = 4 |system = balrog7 balrog7b |weightloaded = 16% |addon = |reloadtime = 4.0 seconds |variant = |gradeA = |gradeB = |gradeC = |damageB = 27 / 300 |damageC = 38 / 375 }}:For the original version, see M60E4. BALROG-VII or BALROG-7 is a BALROG machine gun in Counter-Strike Online. Overview The BALROG-VII is a belt-fed machine gun that fires 120 rounds of 7.62 AHE bullets that were both developed at the Aegis Institute, based on the M60E4. It is equipped with the Balrog Charging System which enables the BALROG-VII to fire explosive rounds after every 10 consecutive shots. :Details: Continuous attacks have a chance to cause the bullet to explode where it lands, doing 79 damage in normal mode within a set range. Damage: 79 (Normal), 300 (Zombie), 375 (Scenario) Advantages *Deals high damage to both humans and zombies *Large magazine capacity *High rate of fire *Moderate recoil *Balrog Charging System will be activated 1 time after each 10 continuous shots *Usable scope Disadvantages *Heavy weight *Not accurate in long range *Zooming decreases rate of fire *Expensive price and ammunition cost *Only available for a limited time *Obtainable through Find the Zombies event only (BLUE edition) Release date RED= *South Korea: 12 July 2012. *Singapore/Malaysia: 5 June 2013. *Indonesia: 19 June 2013. *CSN:Z: 23 September 2014. *Vietnam: 26 March 2015. |-| BLUE= *South Korea: 24 July 2014. *Taiwan/Hong Kong: 5 August 2014. *China: 6 August 2014. *Japan: 6 August 2014. *Indonesia]: 7 January 2015. *Vietnam: 4 June 2015. Tips Normal matches= *Not recommended in Original as it can burn out all of your money. *Recommended in Deathmatch for rushing/tanking/defending purposes. *BALROG-VII is accurate. Aim for the head to deal maximum damage. *BALROG-VII's firepower is high. The weapon's damage is similar with the AK-47 and the SKULL-7. *The Balrog Charging System for Balrog-VII has low damage due to game balance. Nonetheless, it is still powerful as it delivers additional damage. |-| Scenarios= *Recommended. The weapon's Balrog Charging System works like small HE Grenades. It can kill packs of soft zombies in just one explosion. This can save $1000 from buying a pin of HE grenade. *The user is advised to aim at the ground and shoot when trapped by a large group of zombies. *Use the explosive shots to help/release your teammates when they are surrounded by zombies. *BALROG-VII's explosives does not hurt the user. Recommended for breaking walls alone or covering other teammates to break walls. *Be careful when dealing with mini zombie bosses such as Deimos, Ganymede or Juggernaut due to BALROG-Vll's weight. *BALROG-VII costs $9000, so use your money wisely. *Not recommended for beating bosses due to low damage to bosses. A 120 rounds of BALROG-VII can deal 25,000 damage to bosses. *Also recommended in Human Scenario. It can kill Titans and large groups of Vanguard troops easily but should not be used when fighting bosses. |-| Zombie Mods= *A 120 rounds of BALROG-VII can do 3720 ~ 7440 damage to Zombies. *Use in ducts or hard-to-reach areas for maximum performance. *Combine with Deadly Shot for maximum damage output. *Try to avoid direct contact with Light zombies or Sting Fingers when in open areas as they are fast and hard to hit. *Normal or Heavy-type zombies are good targets for BALROG-VII. Comparisons M60E4= ; Positive *Higher accuracy (+1%) *Higher magazine size (+20) *Higher stun power *Has Balrog Charging System *Usable scope ; Neutral *Same damage (31) *Same fusillade (90%) *Same knockback ; Negative *More expensive (+$4300) *Heavier (-2% speed) *Higher recoil (+1%) |-| SKULL-7= ; Positive *Can shoot an explosive shot after 10 continuous shots ; Neutral *Same damage (31) *Same accuracy (84%) *Same rate of fire (90%) *Same price ($9000) *Same reserve magazine size (240) *Usable scope *Same ammo cost ($200 for 30 rounds) ; Negative *Heavier (+2% speed reduction) *Lower penetration (-2) *Higher recoil (+1%) |-| JANUS-7= ; Positive *Able to activate the Balrog Charging System *Higher damage for A mode (+2) *Higher reserved ammo (+40) *Shorter reload time (-0.7 sec) *Usable scope *Higher accuracy for A (+1%) mode ; Neutral *Same rate of fire *Same weight *Same knockback power *Same stun power ; Negative *Lower damage in B mode (-27) *Higher recoil for both A (+1%) and B (+19%) mode *Lower magazine size (-80) *Unable to activate the Janus Transformation System Gallery Original= File:Balrog7_viewmodel.png|View model Balrog7.gif|Store preview 469349_370863396316735_2094227499_o.jpg|World model Balrog7.jpg|In-game screenshot Balrogcritical.png|Explosion sprite File:Balrog7codeaset30p.png|BALROG-VII + 30 Code A Decoders and Code Boxes File:Balrog7decoderboxset30p.png|BALROG-VII + 30 Code Decoders and Code Boxes File:Sas_wbalrog7.png|A SAS operative with BALROG-VII balrog7tp.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster File:Balrog7_balrog1_taiwanposter_resale.png|Ditto, resale File:Balrog7_chinaposter_resale.png|China resale poster File:Allforplayer_japan_balrog_janus_resale_poster.png|Japan resale poster Bal7poster.jpg|Singapore/Malaysia poster File:Grandresellsuper600x300.png|Ditto, resale File:RESKULOG.png|Indonesia resale poster File:Sieuvukhi_606x295.png|Vietnam poster File:Balrog7_hud.png|HUD icon |-| BLUE= File:Balrog7_blue_viewmdl.png|View model File:Balrog7_blue_worldmdl_hd.png|World model File:Sas_wbalrog7_blue.png|A SAS operative with BALROG-VII BLUE File:Balrog7_explosion.png|Explosion sprite File:Balrog7_blue_korea_poster.png|South Korea poster File:Balrog_blue_taiwan_poster.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster File:Balrog7_blue_china_poster.png|China poster File:Balrog_blue_japan_poster.png|Japan poster File:1420532659_incso_20150106_20150107_updatebanner-megaxus.jpg|Indonesia poster File:Balrog_Blue(1).png|Vietnam poster balrog7blue_ingamess.jpg|In-game screenshot |-| Poison Paint= balrog7poison viewmodel.png|View model File:Balrog7poison_worldmodel.png|World model File:Fabextrabalrog7setweaponpaintpoison.png|Confirmed Set File:B1579poisontwhk.jpg|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster File:Balpoisonchina.jpg|China poster Firing sound Ditto, when BCS is activated Reloading sound Trivia *BALROG-VII is the fourth machine gun equipped with a scope. The first one is SKULL-7 followed by MG36 and FN Mk 48. *Before firing the explosive bullets, the muzzle will flash red. *The custom red muzzle flash is the same as Ethereal. The only difference is the color. *There is a Balrog head crafting on the weapon scope. *The scope model of BALROG-VII is similar to SKULL-7. *The BALROG-VII shares the same animations with the K3 except the scope. *In the first release of this weapon, when the Balrog Charging System is activated nearby the user, it can inflict self damage to him/her. Category:Weapons Category:7.62 AHE user Category:American weapons Category:Machine gun Category:Cash weapon Category:Weapons with variants Category:Heavy weapon Category:Balrog series Category:Weapons with usable scopes Category:Scoped weapons Category:Weapons with secondary fire functions Category:Anti-Zombie Weapons Category:Explosives